Pedro Calium
Physical Description Name: Pedro Calium Alias: Peter Freeman Code Name: Skull Age: 22 Sex: '''born a male/debatably still male '''Nationality: South American/Brazilian to be exact (not that you can tell) Height: 5' 9" Weight: 560 pounds Eye Color: Red (eyes never seen) Hair Color/Style: No hair left Better Description: - No longer has a dermis - His skeletal system has become an exoskeleton - He no longer has: *Any hair on his body *Eyelids - he has to wear protective goggles all the time *Ear lobes - he just has two holes on the sides of his head/skull *A nasal ridge - it got annoying so he broke it off *Lips *Nipples *Dermal webbing between his fingers *Fingernails *A belly button *Dermal webbing between his toes X-Outfit: (See Images) '''- Unlike almost everyone else's x suit, Pedro is not made of unstable molecules or really offers much protection beyond that or a wet suit other than helping to hide his identity. For this reason Pedro's x suit is often damaged or outright destroyed in fights. '''Casual Outfit: (See Images) ABILITIES AND WEAKNESS Mutant Powers: : Primary - unnaturally durable skeletal/exo-skeletal system Secondary - personal force-field generation : It is debatable how much of protecting Pedro is done by the force field he generates when he senses he is under attack and how much is done by his dense exo-skeleton : Tertiary - Much like the teeth of a rodent, Pedro's exoskeleton continues to grow at about the same rate as someone else's toenails grow. This requires him to periodically take an abraider to his plates to keep them from binding together. :: - This also causes depressions and imperfections (like the kind you get stopping bullets with your body) to go away over time. Weaknesses: *He no longer has any tactile sensation due to a lack of nerve endings on the surface of his body *Break his exo-skeleton and his insides begin to leak out just like any other creature with an exo-skeleton *Pedro is not so much bullet-PROOF has he is bullet tolerant or bullet resistant. Bullets will not bounce off of his chest they will become imbedded in his chest-plates and need to be pried out with a chisel. Pedro typically does not bother to take this step because it would leave a weak-spot in his plating. *His protective goggles only serve to protect his eyes from dehydration and exposure to dust and debri. They do nothing to protect him from bright lights or flashes. This combined with having no eyelids to close instinctively to shield his eyes, leaves Pedro particularly vulnerable to optics based attacks. *His dense exoskeleton is only re-inforced by a force field when he is aware that he is under attack. So something like a high velocity sniper's bullet would only have to deal with getting through his dense exo-skeleton *Due to his high density, Pedro is not bouyant in water. He sinks like a stone. This fact combined with the fact that Pedro lacks gills tends to causes him to stay away from water. Non-mutant abilities: *Due to the relative weight of his own limbs as compared to other objects, Pedro is able to lift things like a full grown man with ease. *He is a fairly good mechanic *He can pilot the modified blackbird and is rather insistent that only himself and in emergencies, Kitty, be permitted to pilot the craft *He can cook fairly well but does not like to do so very much *Though not impressive by normal standards, Pedro is able to walk at a brisk pace. This is worth noting as he is incredibly top heavy and only through the use of a balancing system surgically installed into his back and years of training is he able to keep himself from falling over when he moves. *Fluent in Porteguese (his native language), some Spanish (got tired of people thinking he spoke it so he decided to learn it), and obviously English PSYCHOLOGICAL DESCRIPTION: PERSONALITY : - Feels that his mutation is a curse, where as the mutations that others have are gifts : - Thinks no one knows the pain that his mutation has caused him to go through : - Distrusts doctors and hospitals : - He has several chronic fears though he is usually fairly adept at hiding them *being operated upon in a medical sense (Tomophobia) *being unable to save those he cares about *being entombed by animals such as when being mobbed by pack animals (Zooataphophobia) : - Though he sees his mutation as a curse, he has have a lot of confidence in his ability to with-stand physical assault and so most of the time willingly puts himself between his friends and the enemy. FAMILY: *Sargotha - Wife *Lance - Son *Pi - Son (Unconfirmed) HISTORY: Pedro was born in a nudist colony in the jungles of Brazil. At the age of 13 he began to vomit up blood and bits of flesh. He also suffered from sever paralysis that encompassed his whole body When he was 14, Doctors Without Borders, learned off his case and agreed to try to help Pedro. Pedro was taken to a hospital in North Carolina. There he received the best care that the charity organization could afford to provide Pedro with. But he continued to vomit blood as well as have blood in his urine and stool. And his paralysis just continued to get worse and worse. The people at the Make A Wish Foundation, even at one point had Pedro on their list of children with fatal diseases although the doctors still had not figured out what was wrong with Pedro. The doctors were relieved when Pedro's paralysis went away. But were shocked that while Pedro's limbs could be moved, Pedro was now unable to move his limbs himself. It was not long before an x ray revealed that Pedro's skeletal system seemed to be dissolving within his body. The doctors concluded that Pedro had contracted some sort of bone eating bacterium or virus although blood tests were unable to detect any unusual disease in Pedro's system. According to the records at the Make a Wish Foundation and Doctors Without Borders, Pedro died of a rare tropical disease. Sometimes Pedro wishes that this was truly the case. In reality, Pedro began to shed his dermus revealing the bone plates that cover his body to this day. He escaped and made his way to the institute after inadvertently killing (by smashing his limbs into people's bodies) a lot of people in the process of escaping. For the Christmas that followed his engagement to Sargotha, Roadkill gave Pedro and Sargotha fake ids that established legitimate identities so that they can legally get married. Pedro's fake identity is Peter Freeman Category:Characters Category:Freemen-Smith Family Category:X men Category:Males Category:Physical Mutants